Now Shut Up And Kiss Me
by dancelikeheya
Summary: Paige gets jealous when she sees Emily talking a girl in her algebra class.


**Name: **Now Shut Up And Kiss Me  
**Word-Count**: 1053  
**Summary:** Paige gets jealous when she sees Emily talking a girl in her algebra class.  
**AN:** Suggested by an anon on my tumblr: dancelikeheya.**  
**

* * *

Paige was late. Her mother had been on the phone for ages and she had no other means of getting to school and it was only when it was 8:45 did her mother get off the phone and get her Paige to school 10 minutes late. She walked into Algebra, a late slip in her hand as she passed it to the teacher and walking to her seat, which sadly wasn't near Emily. She turned to Emily, hoping that she would notice her and smile to her. But, when she tried to get her attention, she noticed Emily talking to someone else. Smiling at her softly, laughing under her breathe.

Paige didn't know what she was feeling. She knew that Emily loved her, but seeing her talk to someone else, another girl. Laughing with another girl. It just made her... jealous. She huffed as she turned away from Emily, paying attention to whatever the teacher was talking about at the front of the classroom.

When class was over and and she heard the bell ring, she quickly grabbed her stuff and walking out of the classroom without even noticing Emily, who was trying get her attention. "Hey, why were you late today?" Emily asked her, but Paige ignored her, walking swiftly to her next class, Emily on her heels. "Paige," she called her name, spinning her around, demanding to know why she was ignoring her. "Why are you ignoring me?" she demanded, looking at Paige angrily.

"You should know," was all Paige said to Emily before she turned away and walked to her next class, which thankfully didn't have Emily in it.

"Something wrong?" Hanna asked, scaring Emily who had been standing there watching Paige walk away and then turn around the corner.

"Paige is just mad at me. She's been avoiding me," she told Hanna who had walked up with Spencer and Aria behind her.

"Well, maybe she's A. Maybe she's hiding something from you," Spencer said as she raised an eyebrow at her.

"Spencer!" Emily said. "My girlfriend is not A," she said quietly. "And you better leave it alone," she told her and with that, she walked off to her next class, leaving the three girls standing there alone.

"Spencer, maybe you should just leave the Paige thing alone," Hanna said as she turned to Spencer, watching out of the corner of her eye as Emily rounded a corner to her next class.

"What, she's avoiding Emily, she's obviously hiding something," Spencer said angrily. Why could no one else see it?

"Or... she's angry at her for something. Maybe it's just girlfriend things," Aria suggested. "Maybe we should just let it go and have them sort it out on their own."

"Well, if something happ-" Spencer said, but Hanna cut her off, tried of blaming Paige for everything,.

"Just let it go. Emily is happy with Paige. As happy as she was with Maya, we should just let her be happy," she told her.

Spencer huffed, but said nothing as they too walked to their next class.

-A-

Emily and Paige hadn't spoken to each other all day, even at the swim practice they ignored each other and frankly Emily was getting tired of it.

"Okay," she said as she blocked Paige as she tried to leave the change rooms that afternoon.

"Emily, let me pass," Paige said in a frustrated voice.

"No, you're going to tell me why you're avoiding me," she told Paige, moving with Paige as she tried to move past her.

"You should know," Paige said, trying to push past her, but this time she wouldn't have it.

"Well, I don't know!" yelled Emily. "I don't know why you're so fucking angry at me all of a sudden!"

"You want to know?" Paige yelled, giving up now. "I saw you flirting with that girl in algebra today," she told her. "That's what's wrong."

"Really?" Emily said. This is what was bothering her? "You think I was flirting with her? I was talking with her! I can have other friends that are girls you know!" she told her, making wild gestures with her hands.

Paige sighed and turned around, sitting on the bench behind them. "I'm so stupid," she told her, putting her head in her hands.

"Hey," Emily said, going over and sitting next to her. "Hey," she repeated, trying to make Paige look at her.

"Maybe I'm not ready for a relationship," she told her, not wanting to look at Emily. "I... I don't know why I was so jealous. It.. It's just that I'm so new to this and... I just don't want to lose you," she told her, tears coming into her eyes.

"Hey," Emily told her softly, making Paige finally look at her. "Hey, it's okay. I keep forgetting that you haven't done this relationship thing before," she told her. "You saw me with another girl and you panicked. I get it, I was kinda like that with Maya," she told her softly, embracing her. "What about tonight, just me and you and a movie at my house?" she asked her.

"I'd like that," she told her. "And... and I'm sorry for getting all... jealous and stuff," Paige apologized but Emily waved it off.

"I get it," she told her and like that, the two walked out hand in hand and later when she told the other girls about what had happened, everyone was telling Spencer off.

"What? How was I supposed to know she was just jealous?" she asked her, shrugging her shoulders.

"You could've just let it go," had been Hanna's reply.

"I still think there is something fishy about her," Spencer said, watching the two as they cuddled at lunch.

"Just ignore it," Aria said. "She hasn't been this happy since Maya," she told her and Spencer huffed.

"You're friends are still weary of me," Paige said as she looked over at Emily's friends whispering.

"So, what? I don't care what they think, now, less talking, more kissing," she said and with that she pressed her mouth to Paiges, effectively shutting her up.**  
**


End file.
